1. Field
The following description relates to a camera module actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, portable communications terminals, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable personal computers (PCs), and similar electronic devices, have been used to not only transmit text messages and voice data, but also image data. In order to meet the demands of such a trend, camera modules have been standardly installed in the portable communications terminals to allow users to capture images, use video chat features, and the like.
Generally, a camera module includes a lens barrel having lenses therein. The lens barrel is accommodated inside a housing. The housing also accommodates an image sensor to covert light forming images of subjects into electric signals. As camera modules, single focus camera modules capturing objects using fixed focuses may be employed, but as a result of technology advancements, a camera module including an actuator capable of performing autofocusing adjustments has been adopted. In addition, a camera module may employ an actuator having an optical image stabilization (OIS) function, to reduce resolution degradation caused by hand-shake.